


A Loving Portrait of a Frankenstein

by dyosaywhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyosaywhat/pseuds/dyosaywhat
Summary: Heart, lips, arms, eyesKyungsoo’s individual parts, so perfect in their singularityPoured with love, crafted with magnetismSeemingly designed for Chanyeol, by ChanyeolEvery part, layered and fused to form the wholeHis own little Frankenstein





	A Loving Portrait of a Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #** : 71  
>  **Summary** : A series of poems about Do Kyungsoo from the point of view of Park Chanyeol  
>  **Warnings** : Kissing, references that are sexual in nature, a touch of angst  
>  **Notes** : I was so happy that someone asked for a poem! I love poems and had been waiting for an excuse to write one. What serendipty!^^

**First, one must begin with the center, the most important, entirely necessary part, the element that makes one human: the HEART.**

_My heart is deep, deeper than the sea / The words I really want to say are ‘be with me’ - XOXO_

Kyungsoo’s heart, heart, heart, heart

Chanyeol thought about it a lot

Memories of how he fought and conquered constantly play

Being truthful, Chanyeol is proud

 

Chanyeol thought about it a lot

Kyungsoo and his heart were not easy targets

Being truthful, Chanyeol is proud

Cracking Kyungsoo’s hard, resistant shell

 

Kyungsoo and his heart were not easy targets

Yet, he had the softest, most tender inside

Cracking Kyungsoo’s hard, resistant shell

The best reward, better than Chanyeol ever imagined

 

(Wow) he had the softest, most tender inside

Chanyeol never believed in love at first sight, but ...

The best reward, better than Chanyeol ever imagined:

Loving Kyungsoo, possessing Kyungsoo

 

Chanyeol never believed in love at first sight, but lust:

Kyungsoo’s chest, chest, chest, chest

Loving Kyungsoo, possessing Kyungsoo

It grounded Chanyeol, yet sent him flying

 

Kyungsoo’s chest, chest, chest, chest

Where his heart lived

It grounded Chanyeol, yet (really) sent him flying

_Du dum du dum du dum du dum_

 

Where his heart lived

Chanyeol knew the rhythm of that muscle well

_Du dum du dum du dum du dum_

Large ears cupped to Kyungsoo’s simmering breast

 

Yes, Chanyeol knew the rhythm of that muscle well

Though in his greed he never listened long

(Despite) large ears cupped to Kyungsoo’s breast,

He was only hungry to taste and consume

 

(Sadly) though, in his greed he never listened long

Everything drowned out by the rumbling hum from Kyungsoo’s decadent lips

He was only hungry to taste and consume

Every part of Kyungsoo from head to toe

 

Everything drowned out by the rumbling hum from Kyungsoo’s decadent lips

Memories of how he fought and conquered constantly play:

Every part of Kyungsoo from head to toe (but especially),

Kyungsoo’s heart, heart, heart, heart

 

******

 

**Next, the LIPS. Lips are very crucial indeed. Did not “Mona Lisa” create quite a frenzy with hers? Yes, lips are next and do not underestimate how much power they possess.**

_If you smile at me like that / It’s hard for me not to feel anything - Unfair_

Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips; hard to resist

Spread into a smile or pressed into a kiss

Either one, a splendid dagger piercing through

Deep into Chanyeol, burning fiery and true

Heroin shot in his veins, hitting the mark

A dangerous voyage on which to embark

But it is impossible to stay away

Since his first stolen taste; since that fateful day

 

Actually it was night; a sort of sad night

Kyungsoo held onto Chanyeol’s hand so tight

Salty tears bled into his cotton pillow

Overflow of long pent up Luhan sorrow

Using Chanyeol’s too long body as a shield

Later, his lips as a salve: to be healed

A first kiss bred from pain and need; it’s power

Fueled desire; Chanyeol’s one thought: _devour_

 

He worried, he meant to be slow and gentle;

And to comfort; his roughness accidental

But Chanyeol felt possessed, he had to have all

Of the small Kyungsoo or he’d surely die

He forged on until he kindled a new cry:

From Kyungsoo’s lips came sounds of desire

Which only fueled Chanyeol with lust afire

 

Now every time Kyungsoo yields his will

To him, Chanyeol recalls that first kiss still

The way their lips seek out and find each other’s

A white-hot desert under the covers

Urgent like the first, as assured as the last

Mouths, used and raw; Chanyeol, can never get past

Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips; hard to resist

Spread into a smile or pressed into a kiss

 

******

**Then, put care into the ARMS. One’s arms are an extension of one’s body, thereby an extension of one’s mind. What the mind thinks, the arms do.**

_If I was your boyfriend I’d never let you go - Boyfriend_

 

“I miss you, even when I’m right beside you.”

Yeol thought it was silly, but it was the truth,

As he sealed his long-due letter to Kyungsoo.

Soo’d challenged, “If you really care, provide proof!”

He knew Soo didn’t expect a follow through,

But Yeol showed his heart, though his writing uncouth.

Soo had mostly been bluffing, but in his eyes

Yeol sensed a true heartfelt yearning undisguised.

 

But first, let us pause and briefly rewind time.

Back to what led to this surprising request.

One quiet dawn, soft light and warmth made sublime,

Soo mused which song sung at Love Con would be best.

Hearing the word “Boyfriend,” Chanyeol lost his mind;

Blindsided by the swift beating in his chest.

Soo asked, “Would you like to perform it with me?”

Yeol simply said, “Yes,” though secretly giddy.

 

His small studio now an intimate place:

Their own small, hushed universe, cocooned inside.

A private planet for two, floating in space.

Fuzzy from soju, Soo had so softly sighed.

Hairs on Yeol’s neck bristled, heart began to race.

Shocked when Soo confessed, “he’d hurt so much, he’d cried.”

Yeol, full of worry, pushed for a reason why.

“I’ve done wrong, and I need to confess. I’ve lied.”

 

Confused and wary, Yeol asked what did he mean?

Soo’s gaze targeted his, a bullseye, dead-on.

The intensity beaded Yeol’s brow with sheen.

“ _Boyfriend_ , a song, yet something I’ve dreamed upon.”

Yeol quivered with hope; this response unforeseen.

Perhaps, could Soo like him more than he let on?

Then Soo said, “I want _you_.” And there was no doubt.

Yeol was elated, so happy he could shout.

 

Small affections leading up to this moment:

A past touch or glance, now heavy with new weight.

They took on more meaning; now more potent.

Foolishly, Yeol’s desire he could not abate.

His feelings affirmed, Soo’s reply so cogent.

He never dreamed that Soo would reciprocate,

But to know Soo cared, wanted him just as much,

Though corny, sincerely his chest he did clutch.

 

Yeol’s voice creaked, his throat clenched tight with emotion,

“I’ve always wanted you; to be yours only.”

Soo’s sideways grin lit Yeol on fire with passion.

Arms slid along Yeol’s back, gripping him gently.

His heart ricocheted, thudding, near combustion.

Soo’s warm, firm embrace undid him completely.

Yeol cried: silent, happy tears, released at last.

Soo’s arms, small, but strong and tan, cupped him, steadfast.

 

They kissed, eagerly exploring each other.

Reluctantly, they practiced _Boyfriend_ some more,

Then to sleep, on the small couch, scrunched together.

In the morning, Yeol knew he was so done for.

Bedhead Soo, cutely nibbling at his collar,

Teasing, asked Yeol to prove his words: “to be yours...”

Yeol debated on making some grand gesture,

But preferred a letter, simple, ungarish:

Something tactile Soo could forever cherish.

 

******

 

**Last, though certainly, definitely, hardly necessary in emphasizing, not least, are the crown jewels of any person: the EYES. The eyes give a being life. Eyes reflect the heart.**

_You shine more as the night deepens / Your eyes tell me everything - KoKoBop_

 

A moment away from Kyungsoo’s gaze is torture

Eating, sleeping, even breathing, no match for Chanyeol’s need

Fear often followed the desperation it would conjure

Chanyeol never knew he could be consumed by so much greed

 

Eating, sleeping, even breathing, no match for Chanyeol’s need

Kyungsoo’s eyes, like the sun, fueled life; made his heart beat

Chanyeol never knew he could be consumed by so much greed

He felt ravenous; like a predatory carnivore, craving tender meat

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes, like the sun, fueled life; made his heart beat

The thing is, one look was not enough; Chanyeol needed more and more

He felt ravenous; like a predatory carnivore, craving tender meat

He tried to fight it, but the urge is too relentless to ignore

 

The thing is, one look was not enough; Chanyeol needed more and more

In Kyungsoo’s eyes, he can see that he is loved, without any doubt

He tried to fight it, but the urge is too relentless to ignore

His inner demons always ready to blaze, only Kyungsoo could put the fire out

 

In Kyungsoo’s eyes, he can see that he is loved, without any doubt

_Love_ , that nebulous substance Chanyeol longed for more than he’d like to admit

His inner demons always ready to blaze, only Kyungsoo could put the fire out

To save himself, shouldn’t he stop fighting and completely submit?

 

_Love_ , that nebulous substance Chanyeol longed for more than he’d like to admit

Fear often followed the desperation it would conjure

To save himself, shouldn’t he stop fighting and completely submit?

A moment away from Kyungsoo’s gaze is torture

 

******

 

Heart, lips, arms, eyes

Kyungsoo’s individual parts, so perfect in their singularity

Poured with love, crafted with magnetism

Seemingly designed for Chanyeol, by Chanyeol

Every part, layered and fused to form the whole

His own little Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: These are the formats I used for each poem:  
> “Heart” and “Eyes”poems are written in Pantoum form (“Heart” is non-rhyming). More info here:  
> (https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/text/pantoum-poetic-form) 
> 
> “Lips” poem is written in nonmetered rhyming couplets. More info here: (https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/text/couplet-poets-glossary) 
> 
> “Arms” poem is written in Ottava Rima form. More info here:  
> (https://www.poetryfoundation.org/learn/glossary-terms/ottava-rima) 
> 
> FYI - this website saved my life: https://www.rhymezone.com/ 
> 
> Note #2: All the lyrics are lines that were songs in general, or lines sung, when Chansoo interacted (adorably) on stage. Please search them on YT if you'd like ^^


End file.
